wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Qingyang Town
Qingyang Town is a town near Yan City. Around the town there are several bandit groups located within a thirty-mile radius.Bandits:【WDQK】Chapter 68 – Black Dragon Stockage Strength Those who reached Heavenly Yuan Stage could be considered as elite practitioners.Heavenly Yuan Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 12 – The Tenth Echo There are less than than five Heavenly Yuan Late Stage practitioners Qingyang Town.Heavenly Yuan Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 41 – Luo Cheng Consuming a Grade 3 Elixir every four days was truly lavish and it was probably something only a handful of people in Qingyang Town could afford to.Grade 3 Elixir:【WDQK】Chapter 16 – Eight Desolations Palm Location The Qingyang Town contains several districts. One district is owned by the Lin Family. This district contains mountains with vast forest. It also contains a Secret cave. This was found by Lin Dong and Qing Tan.Secret cave:【WDQK】Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Rock Pool The mountains are very dangerous.Mountains :【WDQK】Chapter 7 – Tempered Body 4th Layer It even contains mountain beasts.Beasts:【WDQK】Chapter 10 – Golden Jade Branch It is possible to find elixer materials in the mountains. Therefor it is very popular by the younger generations. However mostly only 1 or two elixers are found.Mountains :【WDQK】Chapter 8 – Clash Mostly from grade 1 with a very rare possibility of finding a grade two elixir.Grade 2 elixir:【WDQK】Chapter 10 – Golden Jade Branch BazaarBazaar:【WDQK】Chapter 31 – Monster This is an event jointly organized by some of the more successful merchants in Qingyang Town.Bazaar:【WDQK】Chapter 31 – Monster It is located in the north plaza of Qingyang Town. Coincidentally, this was where numerous influential factions came into contact with each other. And because of the various conflicts between the groups, not one of them was able to take control of this area. Thus, the bazaar was established. Even outside of town, the Qingyang Town bazaar was very well known. Therefore, besides the local crowd, it also attracted some bandits from the neighbouring villages. However, this helped to increase the diversity of the crowd and hence even the local tyrants, the Lie and Xie Family, did not dare to seize this area for themselves in fear of destroying their cash cow.Bazaar:【WDQK】Chapter 32 – The Underground Bazaar Deep in the building was a wide area littered with bits of rubble. Surrounding it were some rather popular stores. All kinds of elixirs, weapons, armors and even martial arts manuals and crystals were on display.Bazaar:【WDQK】Chapter 33 – Xie Ting Underground BazaarUnderground Bazaar:【WDQK】Chapter 32 – The Underground Bazaar Some of the items sold int the Bazaar could attract unwanted attention due to a variety of reasons. Therefor the Underground Bazaar was created.Underground Bazaar:【WDQK】Chapter 32 – The Underground Bazaar Major Factions Lei FamilyMajor Factions:【WDQK】Chapter 26 – The Hunt They are one of the original Families of Qingyang Town. Therefore, after several generations, they had laid down deep roots within the town and they could be considered as the most well-established factions. They have five Heavenly Yuan Stage practitioners.Lei Family:【WDQK】Chapter 26 – The Hunt Xie FamilyMajor Factions:【WDQK】Chapter 26 – The Hunt They are one of the original Families of Qingyang Town. Therefore, after several generations, they had laid down deep roots within the town and they could be considered as the most well-established factions.Xie Family:【WDQK】Chapter 26 – The Hunt Raging Blade DojoMajor Factions:【WDQK】Chapter 26 – The Hunt They only established for slightly longer than a decade, they have rapidly caught up in terms of power. They are often hired as bodyguards by merchants. Most bandits would definitely opt to steer clear of them.Raging Blade Dojo:【WDQK】Chapter 26 – The Hunt Families *Lin Family became a major faction.Major Factions:【WDQK】Chapter 26 – The Hunt Resources So far only Grade 1 and 2 Elixirs where found in the mountains.Elixir:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist Lin Dong did manage to find a grade 3 elixir named Crystal Vermillion Fruit. Grade 3 elixirs are very rare to find in the mountains.Crystal Vermillion Fruit:【WDQK】Chapter 17 – Scorpion Tiger The highest known grade elixers to be sold in Qingyang Town is 3. They are however very expensive.Elixir:【WDQK】Chapter 4 – The Secret Of The Rock Pool From time to time a grade 4 elixir can be found. Grade 4 Elixirs were rare, they were not impossible to find.Grade 4 elixir:【WDQK】Chapter 79 – The Underground Bazaar Events Qingyang Town HuntQingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 26 – The Hunt This is an event that jointly held by these three major factions. This event was held once every three years and the younger generation of all Qingyang Town’s factions will be participating. It was arguably the time when Qingyang Town was at its most crowded. Even many from outside the town would join in and witness the festivities. Although it is not really a hunt, but rather a test for the younger generation in each faction. This was also a way for each faction to secretly compete with each other. Naturally, whoever rose above the others in this hunt would bring much glory to their family. The results were determined based on individual comparisons, and whoever could suppress the rest would emerge as the unofficial victor. Therefore, every faction in the Qingyang Town placed great emphasis on the hunt, and in order to secure a good result, they would send their most elite younger generation members to take part.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 26 – The Hunt Beasts *Scorpion TigerScorpion Tiger:【WDQK】Chapter 17 – Scorpion Tiger *Demonic BeastsDemonic Beasts:【WDQK】Chapter 41 – Luo Cheng *Fire Python TigerFire Python Tiger:【WDQK】Chapter 42 – Fire Python Tiger *Demonic Black Steel PantherDemonic Black Steel Panther:【WDQK】Chapter 57 – Yang Yuan Stone References Category:Index Category:Locations Category:Great Yan Empire Category:Towns Category:Tiandu Province